With developments in Internet and multimedia technology, various types of audio files can be found everywhere on the Internet, such as musical audio files (e.g., music, songs, opera, etc.), vocal audio files (e.g., comic talk show, sketch comedy, lecture, training course, etc.), or the like. Besides, there are also other types of audio-video files which include audio streams, and so on.
Some of the audio files and audio-video files have audio distortions, e.g., popping sounds at the beginning, burrs, breakpoints, etc., due to complexity in their creation, processing, transmission, storage processes. Popping sounds at the beginning of audio is a common type of distortion, and refer to short pulses at the beginning of a music waveform which may result in large distortions of the sound and severely affect auditory experiences. In a case, statistics collected from a song library shows that songs with popping sounds at the beginning account for 10% of songs in the library. Therefore, there is a need of a technical solution to the problem regarding popping sounds at the beginning of audio, to enhance the system capabilities of processing audio data and improve the playing quality of audio data.